Requests For One Piece
by JustBeMe13
Summary: Requests are closed!
1. Requests!

**Requests!**

**Hey! I want to take requests and make stories on One Piece and I hope I'll get a lot. So if you have any idea for a story, please tell me. I don't have a lot of new ideas yet. **

**I look forward to working with you all!**

**Some ideas: **

**(1** Luffy eats all the meat and Sanji is scared of going hungry.

**(2 **Zoro gets hopelessly lost, again.

**(3** Nami wants to get stronger, so she asks Zoro for training.

**(4** Everyone gets trapped by one of Ussop's plants.

**(5 **Sanji gets cursed, to break the curse he has to kiss one hundred men. (Doesn't matter who, or how many times for one person)

**(6 **Chopper has to cure the crew from sickness.

**(7 **Robin meets Aokiji again.

**(8 **Franky invents a robot that sets fire to the Sunny.

**(9 **Brook asks Franky to make a new instrument so he can entertain the crew.

**(10 **Jinbei gets a welcoming party.

**These are some ideas I want to do, so feel free to add your own thought and ask me for requests. I would love to get some. **

**See ya!**

**Rebecca**


	2. Play Me A Tune

**Hey ya all! I got three requests already! I am unbelievably happy you guys! So the first I did was from Shaeril McBrown. She asked me this, "_A baby girl who befriends a skeleton._" That can be taken in many ways. So here it is and I hope you enjoy it!**

**Rebecca**

* * *

"That's mine! Give it back!"

Brook watched as a few boys tore the violin from the young girls hands. They laughed and passed it to each other when she tried to get it. How cruel, Brook thought. The skeleton had witness how the girl was playing lovely music on her violin, until those boys came along and stole it from her. He'd seethed with anger and was about to go help when the girl gave a roar and dove on one of the boys, tearing at his hair and attacking him with a right punch to his face.

The skeleton smiled, even though he had no lips (HAHA skull joke!), and walked over calmly. "I beg your pardon, but please return the ladies violin to her," he said darkly.

The boys froze and tilted their heads to look at him. It wasn't every day you get to see a living skeleton. Their faces paled and one of them dropped the violin, letting the girl catch it with determined grace. Then, the boys took off in sheer terror, screaming of a living corpse.

Brook turned to the girl. She was looking over her violin with care and he appreciated that. It'd be a waste if the instrument was damaged. He bent down to look at her closely. She was rather pretty for her age, he wondered how old she even was.

"Excuse me miss, but would you be so kind as to lend me your name?" he asked.

The girl looked at him and her eyes roamed over his skinless face for a second, before turning back and standing, dusting off her ragged clothes. "My name is Shaeril, sir. Thank you for saving me and my violin."

Brook's face softened. "Don't thank me young lady. I just happened to be listening to your wonderful tune when I saw what had occurred."

The girl, Shaeril, grinned and picked up the violin, setting a tune again. Brook's face lightened up and he reached behind him to grab his own instrument. The girl's eyes widened as she saw his violin, which was sleek and black and beautiful. She smiled even wider when he joined in with her tune, marking every note precisely on time.

Together, they played the song until it was over and they'd gathered a few bystanders then. Brook noticed the hat on the ground and how people threw money in it. The girl scuttled to it and grabbed the money she earned with a big smile.

"Thank you for playing with me, sir. It was fun!" she said.

Brook smiled at her and laid a bony hand on her head. "No, thank you Shaeril. It was an honor to play with a person as talented as you are."

Shaeril's face exploded in a blush and she mumbled a thanks at the skeleton. Brook smiled and was about to ask her something when an explosion sounded. He looked up to see a dust cloud and he could hear swords clashing as well as people screaming.

The girl paled slightly and hid behind him. Brook laid his hand on her head and bent down to talk with her.

"Please go home, miss. Your parents must be worried about you. I must go and help my crew. It's probably the marines again."

Shaeril stared at him with wide eyes. "You must be Soul King Brook, right?" she asked.

Brook nodded and glanced at his violin. It was a treasure of his, something he held dear. Then he glanced at hers. It was ragged and old and almost falling apart, despite it's beautiful tone. With a last thought and the sound of an explosion, he handed the violin to her and whispered in her ear.

Before she could process, Brook was gone. The violin in her hand hummed with energy and life, giving her new energy as she smiled. Her eyes twinkled as she looked up at the darkening sky, time to go home.

When she got there and her mother saw the black violin, she freaked. But when Shaeril told her how she got it, her mother was overjoyed and happy for her daughter.

Night fell, Shaeril went to bed, the violins on her nightstand. She eyed them carefully and what the skeleton had said came back to her.

_"Become a great musician, make me proud!" _

She didn't even have the time to promise him that she would. But somewhere in her heart, she knew that, no matter how much time would pass, the gentlemen skeleton would hear her music, no matter how far away he was.


	3. Nami's Porthole Problem

**Hey everyone! DragonSlayerOfAwesomnes requested this humorous story about Nami and the crew. So here it is. I know the other two people who requested are still waiting. And I'm gonna finish those. They're just a little harder. So please hang in there and I'll be with you shortly. Got a lot on my mind lately. I also had a mental breakdown at school so it was kinda hard today. Anyway. I hope you enjoy this story. **

**~Rebecca**

* * *

**Nami's Porthole Problem**

Nami grinned, the money in her hands swinging in the slight wind. Zoro's eyes were locked on the stack and he groaned. Nami's grin spread and she tapped her foot on the ground a few times, faster each time. She held his gaze, trying to break him with just her glare. It obviously didn't work, for he huffed and looked away. Nami grew irritated and stomped her foot, raising the stack of money as an indicator.

"I want it now Zoro, or I'll add more to your debt."

Zoro groaned again, rummaged around in his coat and pulled out a stack of bills. "This is all I have, witch, be grateful."

Nami snatched it out of his hand and smiled. "Thanks. Pleasure doing business with you," she said as she stalked off.

She could hear Zoro mutter to himself as she left. Something about unreasonable debts and charges for silly things. She chose to ignore it, for now. Alright, yes. She had charged him for standing in her way and laying on his ass all day. She'd also charged Sanji for not making her favorite food last night and Chopper for being irritating with check-ups. Charged Ussop with every bottle of oil he used, Franky with asking her which way the Sunny should go and Luffy with each piece of meat he ate. Of course Brook and Robin weren't charged, Robin never would be and Brook, well, she had no reason yet.

Nami sauntered to the kitchen, sitting down in a chair to count her money. It was a lot this time and she was glad she could stripe something off all their debt. It was better if they paid her quickly, or it would just become more and more. Well, she didn't want them to pay it all, it was part of her reason for sticking around at first. She didn't want to lose that connection.

"Nami-san?" Sanji asked, turning from his spot by the fire.

"Yes?" Nami replied absently, still counting her money.

"Can you close the porthole for me? It's disturbing me," he asked.

Nami nodded and stood, still counting her stack as she made to close the window. Her hand latched onto it when a sudden gust of wind blew in and snatched up a few bills of Belli. She yelped, trying to snatch them back when they were pulled out of the porthole. In her attempt to catch them, she jumped up and squeezed through the window.

Her hand latched onto the bills and she sighed in relief, placing them back in the stack and tucking it in her shirt. With a push up, she wanted to slide out of the porthole, but suddenly, she couldn't move. She pushed and pulled, but to her utter horror, her hips where stuck in the porthole. She was stuck. Absolutely stuck.

"Shit," she murmured.

She tried again, her hips pressing into the wall of the kitchen, but not going back through the porthole. She contemplated going backwards, but found that her breasts got in the way. She was stuck, helplessly so. Not good.

"Nami-san? Did you close the-" Sanji trailed off and Nami wondered just what he was seeing.

She then realized she was wearing that particular mini-skirt and Sanji had a clear sight of her behind. She cursed and attempted again to get out of the porthole. She heard a few things crash in the kitchen and a garbled sentence, before a loud thud was heard and everything went silent. Sanji had probably fainted, which wasn't doing her any good, she was still stuck.

"Ussop! I need your help!" Nami called to the sniper she could just see sitting on the deck.

Ussop looked up at her and his face morphed into a frown. "No, Nami. I'm not giving you more of my money," he said.

Nami scowled. "I don't mean tha- hey! Where are you going? Come back!" she called as Ussop trudged out of sight.

Nami knew that Robin and Brook where rather busy. Franky was in the hold of the ship and Sanji was passed out on the kitchen floor, probably bleeding to death. Oh, right, she needed Chopper.

"Chopper! I need help!" Nami yelled again, hoping Chopper would help her.

The little reindeer came up to her with a scowl on his face. "What is it?" he asked her.

Nami looked a little guilty. "Sanji passed out and I need help-" she broke off as Chopper gasped.

"I smell blood!" he said and ran around the side to rush into the kitchen. She heard the reindeer gasp again and he yelped Sanji's name. "He's bleeding, this is bad. He needs a blood transfusion. Thanks for telling me Nami. I'll take care of him."

Chopper trudged out then, with a bleeding Sanji on his shoulder. Nami watched them go with her mouth agape. This was not helping her! Where they just ignoring her? How was this possible! She groaned, hanging her head dejectedly. She was beginning to find her position uncomfortable and it hurt. She gripped the wooden wall and tried one last time to get out of the porthole. It didn't work, she was only hurting herself more.

Tears pricked her eyes and Nami felt more than a little guilty for practically driving the crew away from her. She felt bad. It wasn't that she didn't like them, she just wanted her money. Right now though, she didn't care about the money. She just wanted out of the porthole.

Her arms flailed uselessly. Her body was hurting and she was sure she was gonna bruise. Footsteps drew her attention to the deck and she spotted Luffy walking towards her. She felt a smile light up her face and she called to him.

"Luffy, please. You have to he-" she was cut off once again.

"Where's Sanji! I want dinner already!" he whined, straw hat on swinging behind him.

Nami gaped, then collected herself. "He's in the infirmary. Chopper took him for a blood transfusion. He should-" and again.

"SANJI! Dinner!" the straw hat captain yelled, and took off immediately.

Nami face-palmed. Why did she even tell him that. Really, he was an idiot. He wasn't gonna help her at all. The ache spread slowly, and she felt like crying. She wanted out already. It hurt and she didn't care who saved her. She just wanted out of the dammed porthole already.

It felt like she was there for hours and Nami was beginning to give up hope. Nobody was gonna save her. That was, until footsteps came towards her again.

She looked up to see Zoro staring at her. He had his arms crossed and his brow was turned down in a frown.

"You alright?" he asked.

Nami cried in relief. Zoro recoiled slightly at that, certainly when she latched onto him and smothered her face in his yakuta.

"What's wrong with you, witch?" Zoro asked slowly, bringing a hand up to tangle it in her hair.

"Please," Nami sobbed. "Just get me out of this thing. I'll give you anything, just get me out!" she cried. "It hurts, please. I can't take it anymore!"

Zoro's face went somber then, and he unsheathed one of his katana. Nami watched him with wide, tears stained eyes. He brought the sword between her and the porthole carefully and sliced down, through the wood and the steel of the porthole. He cut a hole in it, bigger than her figure. Nami slid out of it and into the swordsman with relief.

She sagged to the ground, and only Zoro's arm stopped her from falling. She had known Zoro was kind, but not like this. Not to her at least. Tears pricked her eyes and she smiled. Her hands grasped his coat and she held on for dear life. His arm around her didn't let go and she was hoisted up.

"Are you injured?'' Zoro asked slowly.

Nami nodded slowly, her eyes closed. "M-My hips. They- I was stuck."

Zoro didn't say anything and carried her off. She guessed to the infirmary. The door banged open and she heard Chopper begin to shout when he went quiet.

"What happened?" he asked.

Zoro grunted as he placed Nami on the bed, wiping her tears with his sleeve. "She was stuck in the porthole. I don't know how long."

Chopper yelped and grew into heavy point, lifting Nami's shirt to expose her hips. They were bruised, yes, but not that bad. Nami felt like she had just been a little scared. And it just hurt, she didn't like hurting.

"Thanks, Zoro. I'll take it from here," Chopper said.

Zoro nodded, took one last look at Nami, and left the room. Nami sighed, tears drying on her cheeks. Chopper applied some salve to her bruises and she thanked him softly. She spotted Sanji with two wads up his nose, fisting the sheets between a white knuckled grip.

She stood, Chopper leaving her alone, and moved over to the chef. She placed a gentle kiss on his head and his fingers unwrapped themselves from the blanket.

"At least you didn't ignore me," Nami whispered into his hair.

Sanji didn't move or say anything. She hadn't expected him to.

"Nami," Chopper piped up.

The red head looked at him. "Yes, Chopper."

"I'm sorry," he said.

Nami smiled, patted his head and walked to the door. "It wasn't your fault, Chopper. Don't worry about it, and here." She placed the money she had gotten from him on his desk.

He looked at her with wide eyes, before smiling at her. It also contained Sanji's share, but the reindeer didn't need to know that. She took off then, and went to find Luffy first. She handed him back his money, and he thanked her with a kiss to her cheek, and a sad look at her hips. He also apologized for not realizing she was in need of his help. She brushed it off and went on with her search.

She found Ussop at the prow, gave him back his money and left. Franky was easy to find, and she left his share on a table, not minding to disturb him. Zoro was last now.

She found him in the crows nest, and she handed him the money without a word. His face was unreadable, but his eyes told her all she needed to know.

Nami left it at that. And when dinner rolled around, her share of her own favorite food, was the biggest. And nobody stole from it, or tried to. And Sanji didn't defend her, Zoro didn't pick a fight and didn't call her a witch, Brook sang a song, Robin patter her on the back, Luffy gave her a bit of his meat, Chopper smiled at her, Ussop showed her his new invention and Franky didn't ask for directions.

Nami could only smile, glad to have her family with her. Even though they were a bunch of complete morons.

"Hey Nami, do fish poop?"

Aaaaaand it was ruined.


	4. Ghost

**The story that nobody asked for.**

**Sanji sees a ghost, and it's following Zoro.**

**Ghost**

Sanji stared at the little girl sitting in the grass next to Zoro. The Swordsman seemed oblivious to the person sitting next to him as he cleaned his swords. The little girl had short black hair in a bob style and her eyes sparkled with a certain joy that Sanji hadn't seen anywhere before. He gaped for a while, forgetting the plate of snacks he had in his hands. It toppled to the floor, startling the Swordsman, who looked up at him.

"What the hell are you doing?" the man questioned.

Sanji blabbered something, before clearly saying, "There's a- a girl sitting there."

Zoro frowned and looked at the girl, past her, Sanji could see. "What in the heck are you talking about? Have you lost your marbles in the kitchen?" he asked.

Sanji sputtered angrily, picked up the tray with spoiled food, and flung it at Zoro's head. The Swordsman ducked with a hearty laugh and scurried out of the way as food rained down on him. Sanji looked at the girl. She was smiling, looking after Zoro. Her posture was small, but strong, she was confident. Sanji only then noticed that the light shone through her. She wasn't real?

"Marimo, there's a ghost following you," Sanji said, numbly.

Zoro stopped short when he said that, glancing over his shoulder at Sanji. He looked at where Sanji was looking.

"Yeah, I know."

And then he smiled. Sanji watched as the girls smile became so wide she almost seemed to glow. Zoro wondered off and the girl waved at him. Sanji looked back at Zoro, his white sword had started to glow. Then he looked back at the girl, but she was gone.

A slow smile spread over Sanji's face, and he quickly followed Zoro before the idiot could steal his cooking wine.


	5. It's Just A Picture

**Robin x Franky with the word "camera".**

**It's Just A Picture**

"Alright, now stand like that, yes precisely."

Nami's eyes were pinned to the new spectacle, and were the rest of the crew's.

"Okay now do it like that," Robin said, happiness in her tone.

"You've got to be kidding me," Usopp muttered.

"Okay, now do me," Robin chirped.

Nami watched as Franky took the device from Robin and the Devil Fruit user took her position before the setting sun. She watched as Franky snapped a few pictures of the dark haired woman. Robin had a smile so wide on her face, Nami had not seen it before.

"I'm gonna go now, before I kill myself," Zoro declared.

Sanji and Luffy agreed, though Nami had no idea if Luffy understood what was going on. She watched them leave, draggin an innocent Chopper with them asking innocent questions. Usopp fled after them. Brook was the only one left together with Nami herself.

"Should we leave them be?" the skeleton asked.

Nami dumbly nodded her head, stood and folded the newspaper. She walked with Brook towards the galley, then turned back with a small smile on her face.

Robin's arm was holding up the camera, snapping a photo of her and Franky in a happy embrace before the setting sun.


	6. Ace The Spade

**Hey! Sorry it took me so long you guys. Here is the request from Anon Protector .  I hope you enjoy it! Also, sorry it's short. **

**Rebecca**

* * *

**Ace The Spade**

"ACE!" Saber screamed in distress as Ace was flung down and lay unmoving on the ground.

"No don't!" Mihar grabbed his shoulder to keep him from interfering. "You don't stand a chance against him, Saber. You'll die if you try. If he beat Ace, we can't do anything. We'll just have to see what the captain does."

Saber growled under his breath and released the tension from his body. He was so done with this! Why did they have to go and challenge Kaido of all people. They should have known he was the strongest person alive because come on! He just swatted their captain like a fly!

Saber whined and looked behind him at the faces of the crew. They were all shocked and scared to see that they had been defeated so easily. Kaido's laugh rung through the cave and Ace twitched. Mihar bared his teeth and Kotatsu growled.

"You're a lively bunch aren't ya!" he rumbled, spilling more sake into his mouth.

Ace twitched some more and groaned, sore to the bone. "Damn," he murmured.

"I have a proposition for you, Fire Fist Ace. Join me and I won't kill you and your crew, refuse, and you already know."

Ace looked at his crew for a second before standing, shaking on wobbly legs. He snarled at Kaido, but he knew it was a lost cause.

"Fine," he growled.

Kaido smirked. "Good," he said. "From now on, you'll be known as Ace The Spade."

Ace could only grit his teeth in anger.

Several years later, Ace would meet up with both of his brothers, unexpectedly. A large fight would ensue, leaving Ace to choose between Kaido, or his sworn brothers and their Nakama.

Such a difficult choice for one such as us, but for Ace, it was easy as pie. It was with a grin and a tip of his hat, finger flaming under it, that he betrayed Kaido The Beast and helped his little brother become the King of the Pirates.


End file.
